


When you hold me, it feels like im floating

by Justsomeone555



Series: Avatar short stories [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomeone555/pseuds/Justsomeone555
Summary: A series of the gaang (+more) just being there for each other when their friends and spouses are in their times of need.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Avatar short stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983925
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	When you hold me, it feels like im floating

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy:)

Darkness was all Katara could see. She could feel the cold, it was familiar. She turned around and saw the bright snow of her home. Soot falling from the sky. Confusion washed over her, she was _just_ in bed. 

Katara looked down and saw mittens on her now tiny hands. She was like a child again. She looked around to see the older men charging at fire nation solders around her. She gasped and started running, she knew what was happening. 

Why was she running so slow? She doesn't remember being this slow ever. Her mothers igloo only seemed to get farther and farther away. Kya's screams burned a hole in her heart as she tried to keep running. 

"Mom! Mom! I'm coming! Please mom!" 

Then, darkness surrounded her once more, and she stopped running. She closed her eyes tight, trying to shake off how she felt. When she opened them, she was inside the igloo. Staring down at her mother. 

Her scarred and burnt features. Her beautiful long hair was nearly non existent. Her left cheek bone was exposed, and those lips that Katara would hope to get when she was much older were gone as well. The only recognizable thing about her mother was those blue eyes that stayed open wide. 

Kyas head turned _"You failed me Katara_." The bender shook her head, "No! Stop!" Katara never thought hearing her mother laugh would be so eery. 

She could feel her shoulder being grabbed as she was pulled out of the hut, and then all she could feel was the wind around her. It was night time now. And she was in the sky. 

Katara looked down to see Aang in her arms, dead. She scrambled for the spirit water, ignoring Sokka and Tophs words in the background. She's been here before, she just needs to heal Aang. 

The water glowed in her hands and she put it onto the wound on his back. Flipping him back over so she could see his face. See his eyes open again, and feel the hope creep back into her chest. 

She waited, and waited, but it never came. "Aang? Aang!" She shook his lightly, and put a hand to his chest trying to feel him breath. "You weren't fast enough Katara." She turned around and saw Sokka, glaring his eyes at her and Toph standing next to him, tears coming down her face. 

"You never have been fast enough." She shook her head and turned back to Aang, shaking him harder. "This isn't supposed to happen. Get up Aang! Get up!" 

Katara jolted up with a gasp, breathing heavily. She looked around the room, it was her and Aangs bedroom. She was under the covers, sweat dripping off of her. She kicked the blanket off of her and stood up, glancing back at the bed as she walked to the door. 

Aang wasn't there. 

Her heart raced and her mind scrambled for answers. He didn't leave for any meeting, there's no reason for him to be gone. She swung open the door and sped down the hall, the carpet rustling underneath of her. 

She paused when she saw him in the kitchen, holding Bumi on his hip, bouncing the one year old up and down rhythmically and whispering sweet nothings. Relief washed over her. 

"Aang." He turned to her and gave her a warm smile, stopping his rhythmic bouncing of Bumi. "Hey, he was crying and you were up late. I didn't want to wake you." Katara didn't respond, she just hugged him tight, burying her face in his neck. 

"Are you alright? Is the baby okay?" His hand was quick to go down to the small-almost nonexistent- bump on her stomach. She had just given him the news last week. Katara nodded. "Just a nightmare." 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kataras hand went up to Bumi's head, she twisted her finger in his locks of hair. "No, its all better now." Aang smiled and nodded, and his wife looked up and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. 

"You ways make it better." She muttered, not even sure if he heard her words. His arm just tightened around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Will you leave if I start singing a song?" She laughed at his question, but never answered. Instead, Katara just put her head to his heart, listening to the beat of it, and feeling his chest go up and down. 

She closed her eyes and smiled, hearing his quiet humming to a Air Nomad song he learned in his youth. Katara was positive she could stay like this, right here, forever. 


End file.
